


Stranger in a Strange Land

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Rosenkreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a "book title" prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stranger in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "book title" prompt.

"What's that?" Nagi said. He stared in horror at the . . . _thing_ that had just been preemptorily dumped on his meal tray.

"Wienerschnitzel," the server said as the boy behind shoved Nagi hard.

"Move it, brat."

Nagi quailed and took a step forward to have the usual lumpy semolina dumplings slapped on his tray by the next server. He couldn't repress a shudder.

"Aww, does the widdle boy not like his din-dins?" the boy behind him laughed.

Nagi risked a look back. The other boy was at least three years older, and had probably been here _ages_. Not to mention that Nagi hadn't a clue what he could do - it was safer to ignore him. He turned away and staggered forwards as the boy kicked him in the back of the knees. 

"Don't turn your back when I'm talking to you, you little shit."

Nagi turned back. Other boys were gathering and grinning, happy to have a lunchtime show. His assailant put his tray down and made a show of rolling up his sleeves. Nagi swallowed. He was going to get _creamed_.

"That's one thing you've got right," the boy said and pushed him hard again.

Oh crap, Nagi thought. He was going to get beaten up, had a perfect right to be scared and - nothing was happening. In the orphanage when he got scared things started rattling, when he got angry heavy objects started hurling themselves around, and here of all places he got _nothing?_ "Leave me alone," he said, his voice shaking.

"Why? You're just a pathetic little TK who can't even bend a fucking spoon," the boy said, drawing back for a punch.

Nagi shifted his grip on his tray and sliced it up at the boy's face. The dumplings and the wienerschnitzel-thing in its horrible thin sauce splattered across the floor as the metal tray gouged a line of red up from the boy's jaw to his temple, barely missing the eye. He shrieked, clasping at his face with both hands as blood oozed between his fingers. Nagi held the tray two-handed and stood there, panting in fright, eyes wide, waiting for the next attacker. Before anyone could move, one of the teachers stood up from the far table and came over. She looked the knot of boys up and down, and they melted away.

"Clean that up, then get to the medical centre," she said to the whimpering boy.

"Me? _He_ threw it on the floor! He was the one who used a weapon!" the boy said.

"And you're the one that lost. Clean it up." She turned to Nagi. "Have your lunch and get back to class."

Nagi bowed, heart pounding. Now, when it wasn't doing any good, all the utensils in their drawers were rattling and the horrible food was shaking violently in its containers. The woman looked down at him, eyes cold.

"Stop that."

Nagi bowed again, thinking about quiet parks, flowers, kittens, anything that wasn't this place and that might let him calm down even a bit. The shaking subsided to a low sound of metal vibrating against metal. The teacher nodded and walked off. Nagi detoured around the bleeding boy wiping up the floor, and went back to get a clean tray. He started to get back in line, then paused. It was clear how things were in this place, and he needed to start acting on that. With a confidence he did not feel he walked back to the head of the line and stepped ahead of the boy about to be served.

"Hey," the boy grumbled.

Nagi stared him down, and collected a fresh, disgusting lunch. No one sat near him as he ate, but no one tried anything funny as he walked back to class either. That was all right, Nagi thought. He knew how to deal with isolation. He'd do all right here, now that he'd made a first impression.


End file.
